Problem: Omar did 9 fewer squats than Christopher at night. Christopher did 29 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Explanation: Christopher did 29 squats, and Omar did 9 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $29 - 9$ squats. He did $29 - 9 = 20$ squats.